


Because I Love You

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorts concerning the Uzumaki family (Naruto, Hinata and their two children--Boruto 'Bolt' and Himawari).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto. I never will.
> 
> Over on ff.net you can see all my Naruto fics under CrazyGirlOfManyNames...
> 
> Naruto is my heart, honestly. I was so happy that NaruHina became canon, you have no idea (most of the time I'm on the side of the ship that loses). 
> 
> So some Uzumaki family feels for everyone!

Hinata was on a mission, her first one since having their son. One year old Boruto was rather upset about it. Jounin and ANBU Captain himself, Naruto had decided that he would stay in the village while Hinata was gone. His son was hysterical and crying. Boruto wanted his Mama. Naruto did everything in his power to make him stop crying.

In the end, Naruto just decided that holding him until he fell asleep, too tired from crying, was his best bet. He took Hinata’s rocking chair (a gift from Hanabi and Hiashi) and sat on the back-porch of their little home. Konoha in the summer was usually mild at night. They could hear the sounds of the various creatures and people.

It calmed his baby boy somewhat. Naruto was concerned that Boruto was going to make himself sick from crying so much. “Your Da is here, Boruto. Mama will home soon.” It was only a short mission—two days at the tops, recon with Shino and Kiba (and Akamaru), after hearing about some people trying to start trouble. Naruto and his friends were still trying very hard to make the world a peaceful place. Sasuke traveled the world for two years before returning, where he and Sakura started a family of their own. Then, Sasuke left just after Sarada was born to gain intelligence.

Naruto was very apprehensive about having a child of his own. Naruto was not patient and the only time he spent with his father was brief, once in his mind, and another in the middle of a war. Naruto was rough, without meaning to be, and clumsy. He spent the first month of Boruto’s life deathly afraid of holding him, in fear of dropping his son. But that soon disappeared when Naruto’s protective instincts were most superior and all the power that Naruto possessed would be used to make sure nothing would ever happen to his boy or his wife or his family.

Boruto sniffled, his big beautiful blue eyes were watery still. 

Despite Boruto having Naruto’s blonde hair and blue eyes, Naruto felt that he saw more Hinata in him than anything. (He knew that Hinata was secretly hoping that he was going to somehow have some Byakugan abilities—only time will tell). Naruto knew he was biased.

“Come, Boruto, your Da isn’t so bad without Mama,” cooed Naruto. “Mama is a strong ninja and she’s going to have to be away sometimes, but that never means that she doesn’t love you or miss you.” Boruto blinked at Naruto, not understanding. Naruto kissed Boruto’s forehead. “I love you too, more than you ever will know.”

A few more sniffles, curled against Naruto, Boruto finally drifted to sleep.


	2. Endure

Boruto was going on his very first A-rank mission with his team. Uchiha Sarada was currently being fussed over by Naruto’s former teammate Sakura, the best medic ninja in the world. Orochimaru’s boy was making inappropriate comments, which caused Boruto to go into fits. Naruto chuckled. Very rarely does he see off ninja, but considering Boruto was his son, Sarada was his godchild and Orochimaru’s son Mitsuki was Naruto’s ward, Naruto let protocol go just this once.

Himawari was a genin, herself, but she had always been close with her brother. Himawari was tightly holding her father’s hand. She was close to tears. Naruto did not want to embarrass her by picking her up (hell, if he still had to, he would pick up the sixteen year old Boruto, which would no doubt irritate his son) and consoling her. Hinata stood on his other side, looking like a proud mama.

Boruto and his team left Konoha. Boruto waved goodbye to his family. He grinned at them. Naruto was glad that he and his son had patched their relationship up. It was kind of rough when Boruto basically ran off with Sasuke. Naruto had been particularly hurt by the fact that his son thought that Naruto stopped loving him, or Himawari or Hinata because he was so busy being the Seventh Hokage.

“Papa, is Big Brother going to be okay on his mission,” asked Himawari, softly. Naruto wondered at the marvel that one look from his daughter’s big blue eyes caused his heart to swell with love.

Naruto kneeled and looked eye level with his daughter. “Your big brother is a strong shinobi. It is why I made him a Jounin. You will be a strong kunoichi someday too, like your Mama and Auntie Sakura. To be a shinobi is to endure.” Himawari looked thoughtful. Then, Naruto smiled. “Besides, Boruto will be back before you know it, annoying you like always!”

Himawari giggled. Naruto couldn’t be happier.


End file.
